Bad Town for Such a Pretty Face
by CambionTwins
Summary: Theo gets what his been asking for. Scott, Stiles, Liam, Jordan and Malia fuck Theo while Mason films.


Theo gets what his been asking for. Scott, Stiles, Liam, Jordan and Malia fuck Theo while Mason films.

The last episode really made me want to write this, because Theo really is just asking to be fucked. Title is inspired by Gin Wigmore's Kill of the Night, give it a listen, it was played in Teen Wolf before.

Finally Theo gets what he deserves, when Incubi told me he wanted to write this I was thrilled and when he asked me to write Malia I just gave him a smirk and he knew that I would gladly write that part.

Bad Town for Such a Pretty Face

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Slowly the world came back into focus, though everything was still a little hazy. "Finally, I thought that I might have given you too much" Theo tried to turn to see who spoke since he couldn't place the voice because his mind was still so fuzzy.

"I told you not to use things you don't understand" another voice he couldn't place said, but suddenly everything came back to him. He was just leaving Scott alone with Liam when he saw Scott's smirk and felt the prick at his neck, after that everything went black.

"What did you do to me?" Theo got out, though it was hard because for some reason his throat was dry. Stiles kneeled in front of him and that was when he realised that he was bound, he was on his knees and his hands were bound to two long polls by his sides and the chains holding his hands in place gave him just enough room to stand back up, if his legs would just work.

"We drugged you, duh. I thought you were smart, but you never even noticed that we were playing you all along" Stiles said like it was common knowledge, "Stiles here figured it out sometime after you got here, and with some help from a few friends, well kind of, anyway with some help we figured out a way to get rid of the Dread Doctors. We just had to stall you till we were ready" Scott said coming to stand behind Stiles.

Theo's heart fell, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could he have been out smarted by Stiles of all people. He felt his legs, it started in his toes and then moved up his legs, it was cold the, the floor was cold; looking down Theo saw his bare legs and quickly started to take everything in now that his thoughts were clearer, he was naked.

Theo was getting nervous now, he didn't know what they had planned that would require him to be naked, and since it was clear that he didn't know them at all he was… scared. "Awe, is the little bad puppy afraid of little old us, you should be. You messed with us, and we'll make sure you regret it" Stiles said with a look of fake humour, Theo looked on as Stiles got up and slowly walked to stand behind him, "You know, it took us a while to figure out a plan on how to deal with you. Since Scotty here is against killing I had to come up with something that he agreed to" Stiles breathed into his ear, "And I came up with something quite pleasurable… for us anyway" Theo howled as pain shot out throughout his whole body as something hard hit his back, he didn't even have time to think as the same pain came back again and again.

"I'm not really into this sort of thing, but I have to say that it is kind of fun letting out everything I had to hold in all this time" Stiles said before resuming to beat Theo, and the teen couldn't do anything but take it. After what felt like forever the beating finally stopped, but then something worse came, "Stiles I don't think that's going to fit without something to ease the way" Liam spoke up from behind Theo, but he didn't care as he felt something large, very large push into his virgin hole. "His a big boy, he can take it" was all Stiles said before pushing the monster of a butt plug into Theo.

"Now, lets see if that lying mouth of yours can do something else" Stiles breathed into Theo's ear again while Scott moved to stand in front of him, the Alpha pulled open his jeans and pulled his hard dick out, "Open up Theo" Scott said while slapping his dick against Theo's cheek. Theo refused to open his mouth but when something that felt like a whip cut into the skin of his ass he couldn't help but scream out only to gag on his scream and Scott's cock as the Alpha rammed himself down Theo's throat.

Scott didn't waste any time before grabbing hold of Theo's hair and fucking his mouth with everything that he had, and Stiles seemed to time his hits with Scott so that each time Scott pulled out and gave Theo a chance to close his mouth Stiles would hit him with the whip again and make him let out another pained scream only to let Scott ram the scream back down his throat with his cock. Theo was in hell, everything hurt and he couldn't take it, so he started to cry but his tears did nothing.

"Scott, I want a turn" Liam whined, still from where Theo couldn't see, "You can have his ass first, okay, now sit there and don't touch yourself" Stiles snapped at the young Beta. Scott's thrusts sped up suddenly and the force with which he rammed himself into Theo's mouth got even worse as the Alpha chased his release. Theo cried even more when he tasted the Alphas release on his tongue, but when Scott pulled out to spray the last of his cum all over his face to mix with his tears Theo just wanted to die.

Theo couldn't do anything but sit there on his knees, his body slumped forward as he cried, "Cheer up Theo, at least now you look like the little slut you were being. Though I feel like you might need something to complete the image" Stiles said lifting Theo's chin up to look at Scott's handy work, "Damn Scott, I forgot how hard you go at it. Are you sure you're not a wererabbit" Stiles joked which earned him a growl from the Alpha.

"The image needs more cum" Theo heard a new voice, a voice he really didn't want to hear. "Your right Deputy, that's exactly what it needs" Stiles agreed before motioning with his hands for the Deputy to come.

When Jordan pulled out his own cock Theo just shut his eyes and hoped to die, he didn't open his mouth when Jordan pushed against his lips and hoped that Stiles wouldn't start beating him again. Instead of beating him Stiles did something much worse, he pulled out the butt plug and Theo knew what came next but before he could even think of protesting he felt Liam thrust into him with such force that it drove the air from his lungs and made him gasp, which gave Jordan the chance he needed.

Stiles stood next to Scott who was stroking himself lazily while they both watched the young horny super moon charged Beta fuck Theo like he was a bitch in heat, "Liam must be happy topping for once, I mean his usually the one taking it from you" Stiles jokes with his friend and gets a look from Alpha red eyes that reminded Stiles that before Liam and Isaac that it was him who had taken it.

Liam howled when he came, but he didn't stop; the young Beta just kept going at it until he came a second time, and Jordan who was choking Theo with his cock followed close behind him. "I'm up next" Stiles said while he all but skipped over to behind Theo while Liam made his way to Theo's face to take Jordan's place, but Scott beat him to it just to blow a second load over the blonds face.

Theo felt dead, his whole body was numb, he couldn't take this anymore. A quick prick to Theo's neck had the blond coming back to life, "So glad I did my research" Stiles said behind him before pushing himself into the blond teen who now once again felt alive and everything that was done to him. Liam wasted no time in claiming his mouth and started to breed it just like he had his ass.

Theo wasn't even hard, his body somehow started to like what was being done to it but for some reason he couldn't get hard and that in itself was causing him new pain because he felt like cumming. "That side effect seems to be working well" Scott told Stiles who made sure to hit the blonds prostate to test out that very theory, "You doubted me" Stiles said mockingly as he continued to abuse Theo's ass, as much as his human strength could.

Theo couldn't even cry anymore as he felt Liam fill his mouth so much that he was choking on cum and having it leak out of his mouth with each thrust that Liam gave, the young Beta having cum so much that Theo lost count after five. "Liam you really need to learn better control" Scott commented from behind his Beta.

Stiles came with a gasp, he didn't wait to enjoy himself after his orgasm as he pulled out to allow Scott to show their new little toy how much of an Alpha he really is. Scott stood behind Theo while the other stood in front of him, Scott easily picked Theo up by his hips and positioned his cock at his entrance before bringing him down onto it while he thrust in, Theo's mouth fell open in a silent scream but his face said everything that his voice couldn't. Scott wasted no time in properly fucking Theo, and he made sure that each thrust hit that spot in Theo that would have the blond get some pleasure from all of this, something Stiles said they needed to do for their plan to work.

Theo's hands found the polls his hands were bound to and they held onto them for dear life as Scott pounded into him. Scott pulled Theo back against his chest when he saw Jordan walking closer, the Deputy locked eyes with Scott before aligning himself with the Alpha and he buried himself into Theo along side the teen. Theo threw his head back onto Scott's shoulder when he felt another cock enter him, it hurt so damn much but that wasn't what Theo hated right now, he hated that he craved this, that he was enjoying being whored out like this.

Scott felt himself about to cum but held back with all his strength to give Jordan time to reach his own release so that they could fill Theo up together. A few minutes later Jordan gripped Theo's biceps harder then he already was and Scott took that as his cue to let go, as one Scott and Jordan filled Theo up and the blond could do nothing but drool onto the Alpha as he was pumped full of his cum.

Theo found himself on the floor again, he heard them talking but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "So, Jordan went home", "Yeah, but at least Mason is still here", "I got some great footage, and after some edits I think you'll like it", Theo couldn't tell which voice belonged to who but when he heard yet another new voice he felt the horror course through his blood when he knew who it belonged to.

"I'm here, is it my turn yet?" Malia asked as she walked into the room, she wore a trench coat which had everyone's attention, "Yeah babe, his ready for you" Stiles said while he greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. Malia dropped the trench coat to reveal that she was wearing the cloths she had been wearing that day but there was something new added, she wore a strap on. Scott and Liam both looked on with their mouths wide open.

"Where did she get that" Liam asked before Scott could, "I told her to ask Lydia to borrow the thing that Jackson enjoyed, and me to a little" Now both Scott and Liam looked at Stiles with open mouths.

Malia stacked over to Theo like a coyote stacking its pray, making sure to stay in his line of sight, few things have given her the amount of pleasure that the look of fear in his eyes gave her now. Malia was not surprised when he couldn't look her in the eyes so she grabbed his jaw and made him look at her.

"You thought you were better than us, stronger, smarter but just look at you" said Malia letting the words sink in a bit before continuing "and now that everyone else has showed you what a little bitch you are, it's my turn".

Malia disappeared from his line of sight but he already knew where she was going, and with a strong grip on his hips and a quick brutal trust of her hips the huge strap-on was fully inside of him. He tried to scream but no sound came out, more than satisfied with his response Malia went as fast and hard as she could chasing her release which she knew would take longer since she still had her clothes on.

The strap-on was much bigger than any of the others who had already had their way with him and made Theo squirm with every thrust, when he finally let out a pained whine it was Malia's undoing and she bit her lip to keep from moaning as she came. She pulled out and took off the strap-on putting it into her backpack, and fixed her clothes.

"Well that was fun, sadly I have to go or else we would be here all night" said Malia smirking at Theo who was now crying anew.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later babe. Maybe we can play with this to" Malia said as she kissed her boyfriend goodbye, Stiles shivered with anticipation and wore a huge smile. "What are we going to do now, we can't keep him here" Scott asked, and once again Stiles came up with a plan, "I know a place no one will ever find him and where we can have all this fun again and again" the teen said with a smirk that everyone knew was a remnant of his possessed days.

Strangely I feel better, but maybe I should have some more fun with Theo, maybe have Derek have a go to, after all he needs some love after being left out. Leave a review/comment if you would want to see that or if maybe Ethan should have a go as well.

Honestly I've wanted to whip the smug look off Theo's face ever since the gym scene where he tried and failed to seduce Malia, so alas all I can say is he had it coming.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by CambionTwins. _Work is at AO3 and FanFiction_


End file.
